


draped like canvas

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung isn't stupid; He knows that he doesn't mean as much to Jaebum as Jaebum does to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	draped like canvas

Jinyoung knows.  
  
He isn't stupid; He knows that he doesn't mean as much to Jaebum as Jaebum does to him. It's probably stupid that he's so hung up about a guy who won't ever feel the same way for him, both in type of affection as well as intensity. Jinyoung thinks that he would love Jaebum no matter what; He cannot  _confirm_  that he will always love Jaebum, but he can try, at least. There's nothing that Jaebum could do that would make Jinyoung look at him in a negative light, nothing that Jaebum could do to make Jinyoung hate him.  
  
Even with the way Jaebum doesn't seem to treat him as a best friend, Jinyoung is fine. He might not ever be Jaebum's best friend, but he's Jaebum's friend, he's Jaebum's partner. He's the second J in JJ Project, and it that's all he's ever going to get, then that's what he'll take. He doesn't think that there's any worse situation he could be in other than the one he's in right now, with Jaebum only seeing him as Park Jinyoung, the boy that he dances and sings with, the boy that he lives with.  
  
In retrospect, Jinyoung really should have known better.  
  
♫  
  
Jaebum had been so convinced that he would present as an Alpha. As the only son, as the only heir, Jaebum  _had_  to present as Alpha. His father, his grandfather, and everyone else were expecting that. With their history, it made sense that he would. It was only a matter of time until he presented, and his family had already made all the arrangements for that.  
  
When Jaebum presented, he was an Omega.  
  
Jinyoung had been convinced that he would be a Beta. Almost his entire family line was Beta, with the few exceptions of Omegas scattered here and there. His family didn't take it into serious consideration, neither did it really mean anything to them. Both his parents had been Betas as well as his older sisters, so Jinyoung was pretty sure he would be a Beta.  
  
When Jinyoung presented, he was an Alpha.  
  
♫  
  
That was the start of it all.  
  
Jinyoung could feel the way Jaebum started to drift away from him. They'd be somewhat close during their trainee days, having won the Open Auditions together, and when they'd been told they were going to be doing JJ Project together, that they'd be debuting together, it'd been one of the happiest moments of Jinyoung's life.  
  
He remembered how upset Jaebum had been when Shownu  _hyung_  had left. He knew that between him and Shownu, Jaebum preferred the latter. He knew that he would never be Jaebum's number one choice. It hurt, yes, hurt like a bitch, but it was something that Jinyoung had learned to deal with.  
  
After presenting, Jaebum started to exhibit signs of absolutely _loathing_  him. Of course, Jaebum was still Jaebum, and despite his fiery temper, he hardly ever let his emotions show on his face. So when Jinyoung noticed the little things that showed Jaebum starting to dislike him, he wanted to break down and cry. He could deal with never being Jaebum's number one. He could deal with Jaebum always loving other people more than him. He could deal with being Jaebum's dongsaeng.  
  
He didn't want Jaebum to hate him.  
  
" _Hyung_ ," Jinyoung said quietly. He's almost afraid of speaking in front of Jaebum nowadays, not wanting to anger him. Sure, in front of the camera they were still the best of friends, still JJ Project because it was what was expected of them, but once the cameras were off and they were alone, it wasn't the same. They didn't use to spend all their time together, no, because Jaebum preferred solitude - even when the camera was on - to spending time with Jinyoung - yes, it hurt, because all Jinyoung wanted to do was to be with Jaebum - but now they hardly spoke, if at all. "Do you want to watch a drama together?"  
  
Jaebum didn't answer him for a long time, but Jinyoung waited for it. He could feel the tension, almost palpable with how thick it was, in the room, but Jinyoung didn't want to leave. Not until he got an answer out of Jaebum; It was the only way that he could get Jaebum speak to him, now. "No," Jaebum finally snapped. "Get out of my room! Alphas aren't supposed to enter Omega's rooms randomly, remember?"  
  
Jinyoung flinched. Trust Jaebum to use that against him. It wasn't as though Jinyoung had had control over what he presented as, it wasn't as though he had _wanted_  to present as Alpha. If anything, he would want to be an Omega to Jaebum's expected Alpha, he'd want to belong to Jaebum and have Jaebum belong to him. How much easier would it have been, Jinyoung thinks, if he'd presented as Omega and Jaebum Alpha, if they could have mated.  
  
But then again, Jaebum probably wouldn't want him as a mate. He was just someone who didn't even have the title of being Jaebum's best friend despite having trained and lived together for 3 years, of course Jaebum would choose someone else as a mate. Not Jinyoung. Never Jinyoung.  
  
"I thought we weren't going to let this get between us," Jinyoung whispered. "Before we presented, we said that we weren't going to let our statuses affect our teamwork."  
  
"Well that was _before_  I presented as a fucking  _Omega_  and disappointed my entire family, wasn't it?" Jaebum yells, patience wearing thin, finally snapping. "And here  _you_  are, the supposed  _Beta_ , walking around this apartment like you fucking  _own_  it. But of course! With Noyoung _hyung_  as a Beta, and you an  _Alpha_ , of course you own this place, right? What, do you even want to own my room too? Then _take_  it, I don't  _want_  it, don't want to _fucking see you_ , so get  _out of my fucking room_!"  
  
There it was. What Jaebum had wanted to say for so long. If Jaebum dug deep enough, he would feel the guilt at yelling at Jinyoung, innocent, kind Jinyoung, who did nothing more than try to make him comfortable, try to include him in conversations. Jinyoung was always there, always smiling at him even when Jaebum was upset, even when all the other trainees would avoid him and his explosive temper. To say that he hated Jinyoung would be a severe misconception; He appreciated Jinyoung like no other.  
  
It wasn't even Jinyoung's fault. It was no one's fault, that he'd presented as Omega, not even his own. You didn't get to  _choose_ what you presented as, and Jaebum knew that. He still did, and underneath all the anger and frustration he knew that he shouldn't be yelling at Jinyoung like this, shouldn't be yelling at Jinyoung at all. Jinyoung, who was an Alpha, who could _order_  him to do things on that alone, knowing Jaebum would comply, but hadn't. Jinyoung had done nothing to assert his status as an Alpha on Jaebum - except his scent, but that wasn't something that could be controlled.  
  
Jinyoung said nothing, merely leaving the room quietly. Like always, he wasn't one to start a fight, preferring peaceful methods. It was obvious that Jaebum did not appreciate his presence right now, so he would not force it on the other. He stared at the couch where they used to sit together to watch TV, at the spacious living room where they used to practice together, Jaebum practicing his b-boying and teaching Jinyoung a few moves. That was all he was going to have, after all. Memories.  
  
He pushed the front door open as quietly as he could, slipping on a pair of slippers and climbing the stairs to the roof of the building. It was cooling, up here, the heat of the summer day giving way to the chill of the night. There were hardly any stars to be seen - living in a city like Seoul with extreme light pollution meant that he could no longer see the stars that he used to be able to pick out in Jinhae - but Jinyoung liked to pretend that he could still pick out some of the constellations, even though he knew that it was impossible.  
  
" _Hyung_ ," He whispers to the sky. "I love you."  
  
♫  
  
It is 3 weeks later that Jaebum goes into heat.  
  
Jinyoung returns to the apartment after sending their manager off back home; Jaebum hadn't gone, saying that he'd felt unwell. Noyoung _hyung_  had waved a cheery goodbye and left, leaving Jinyoung to take care of Jaebum. Jinyoung sighs. It was going to be difficult taking care of someone who didn't even want to be near him. The moment he steps in, though, Jinyoung smells it: Jaebum's scent.  
  
It's not strong yet, but it's unmistakably there. Jinyoung moves closer to Jaebum's room, hesitantly knocking on the door. He doesn't expect a response, neither does he get one, but the sounds that Jaebum is making scare him, so he opens the door. The scent hits him like a brick to the face, and he  _wants_. The Alpha inside him is telling him to grab Jaebum and mate with him, knot him, make him his. Couple that with the affection that Jinyoung already had for Jaebum, it's almost impossible to resist.  
  
But resist Jinyoung does; The very same love that makes him want to go over there and claim Jaebum makes him stop. He will not take Jaebum like this, especially knowing that Jaebum hates him. It would go against everything that Jaebum wants, and he knows that even if Jaebum does want him now, when the heat's subsided and Jaebum's come back to his sense, he's going to hate Jinyoung even more.  
  
Jinyoung doesn't think he'd be able to stand that.  
  
" _Hyung_ ," Jinyoung says, and Jaebum's eyes snap up to lock on his frame, pupils dilated. He's desperate, almost writhing on his bed, hand already wrapped around his leaking cock and pumping furiously. He closes the distance between them, Jaebum still staring at him. "You're in heat; You need to cool down. I'll turn on the air conditioning, okay?"  
  
Jaebum says nothing, merely whimpering. Jinyoung knows that his scent is affecting Jaebum. Jaebum who is in heat, Jaebum who needs an Alpha, who wants an Alpha. An Alpha that isn't him. He turns on the air conditioning, shrugging his checkered shirt off to drape around Jaebum. He knows that Jaebum would not appreciate the gesture when he remembers it after his post heat craze, but for now it calms Jaebum down.  
  
"Jinyoung," Jaebum chokes out, reaching for him. His eyes are desperate, as is his voice. Jinyoung closes his eyes to control himself, but Jaebum climbs out of bed and wraps his arms around him. "Jinyoung,  _please_ , it hurts, please-"  
  
"Don't-"  
  
"Please!" Jaebum wails, aching. He doesn't understand. Why doesn't Jinyoung want him? Does he not smell good enough? Does Jinyoung dislike him? They are both unmated, Jaebum an Omega in heat. Jinyoung, being the unmated Alpha, should not be able to resist him. Why doesn't Jinyoung want to touch him the way he wants Jinyoung to? Why isn't Jinyoung going crazy for him the way he's going crazy for Jinyoung? "Please, please,  _please_ , Jinyoung, I'll do anything you want, please _touch me_!"  
  
The Alpha bites down on his bottom lip so hard it hurts. On one hand, he wants to take Jaebum. He wants to pin his _hyung_  to the bed and own him, possess his entire being. On the other, he knows that Jaebum does not mean this. He knows that it is merely his heat making him say these things, that Jaebum does not really want him in the way Jinyoung cannot help but want Jaebum. It's the heat speaking. Not Jaebum.  
  
It is when Jinyoung turns to leave that Jaebum pounces. He grabs onto Jinyoung and pushes him down onto the bed, where his scent is the most potent. Jinyoung gasps, his instinct starting to take over with how good Jaebum smells. He tries to fight it, but Jaebum is rocking against him, his cock brushing against Jinyoung's thigh with every thrust of his hips, and Jinyoung wants to fight it but cannot.  
  
He grabs Jaebum by the shoulders and flips them around, pressing Jaebum into the mattress. Jaebum moans in pleasure when Jinyoung closes his hand around Jaebum's cock and starts to jerk him off. Jaebum throws his head back, on the verge of screaming even as he desperately tries to get rid of Jinyoung's clothes. The shirt that'd been draped over his shoulders is overwhelming, the scent of Jinyoung driving him crazy yet grounding him at the same time.  
  
Jinyoung brings Jaebum to orgasm with a sharp twist of his hand, Jaebum actually screaming this time, ribbons of white decorating Jinyoung's hand. By the time he comes down from his high, Jaebum is already hard again, begging for Jinyoung to give him more. He pushes himself up on his elbows and takes Jinyoung hand, guiding it between his legs to press at his clenching hole. Jinyoung's jaw tightens, Jaebum pushing himself down onto the Alpha's fingers.  
  
"Please," Jaebum begs.  
  
With a furrowing of his eyebrows, Jinyoung pushes his fingers in. Jaebum is slick, so wet that the glide is more than smooth, and it's not long before Jinyoung has 3 fingers inside of Jaebum, pressure on his prostate, and Jaebum is incoherent and mewling. Jaebum leans up, feeling his climax approaching. On a whim, he presses his lips against Jinyoung's, indescribably tender, and it feels  _right_ , the warmth that had been blazing through his body settling in his stomach.  
  
He leans back and his lips part. "Jinyoung," He says, staring up at the Alpha. "Why are you crying?"  
  
Jinyoung smiles, and it's so sad and so beautiful Jaebum doesn't know if he wants to wipe it off Jinyoung's face or capture it so he can see it for the rest of his life. "Because I love you. Because you're acting like you love me," Jinyoung explains, and his voice is so broken Jaebum opens his mouth to say that he  _does_  love Jinyoung. "But when this ends, you're just going to hate me even more."  
  
Something flashes in Jinyoung's eyes, and Jaebum decides he never wants to see it again. Before he can do anything, however, Jinyoung's fingers speed up, and Jaebum screams again, tipping over into ecstasy and blacking out.  
  
♫  
  
" _Hyung_ , what do I do?" Jaebum asks, slumping over onto the table. Across from him, Park Hyungsik from ZE:A is smiling at him in amusement, sipping on his iced coffee. "He said he loved me,  _hyung_."  
  
Hyungsik removes the straw from his mouth, looking at Jaebum with raised eyebrows. "So, what's your point? Is he taking it too fast, or is he taking it too slow? You sounded so distressed when you called me out I thought it was going to be something serious."  
  
"This  _is_  serious!" Jaebum exclaims, offended. "I don't like him that way,  _hyung_!"  
  
"Don't you?" Hyungsik asks in return, looking somewhat surprised. "I thought you were. I thought you'd been in love with him for a long time, now."  
  
"What?"  
  
Hyungsik tilts his head to look at him. "On Romantic and Idol," He explains. "You spent so much time talking about him when the cameras were off. It was always Jinyoung _-ah_  this, Jinyoung _-ii_  that. You talk about him way more than I talk about food, and that's  _saying_  something."  
  
Jaebum is silent, staring at his  _hyung_.  
  
Hyungsik smiles again, mysteriously, and Jaebum is hit with the realization that just because Park Hyungsik looks and acts like a child, his intelligence is far, far more than he lets on.  
  
"Oh."  
  
♫  
  
The sky is dark, by the time Jaebum gets back. He runs up to the dorm, heart thumping at a ridiculous pace. He slams the key into the lock, but when he pushes the door open, no one is home. That's strange; Jinyoung hadn't been going anywhere today. At least, that was what he had said. Jaebum closes his eyes and concentrates, picking up Jinyoung's scent and following it.  
  
Jinyoung's scent. His Alpha's scent. His  _love's_.  
  
He emerges on the rooftop and is greeted with the sight of Jinyoung staring up at the sky. His breath hitches with how beautiful the other looks, the galaxy draped around him like a canvas.  
  
" _Hyung_ ," He hears Jinyoung say to the sky, and his heart clenches. "I love you."  
  
Jaebum's lips part, and he rushes forward.


End file.
